This invention relates to woven touch fastener products for hook-and-loop fastening. These products provide arrays of small hook and loop elements that releasably engage to form closures.
Hook and loop fasteners are often used on straps and webbing engaged with sensitive objects. For example, the fasteners are used on garments, shoes, luggage, back packs and other items that are in contact with or bear upon the flesh of a user to transmit significant loads.